Let It Go
by LadyofSilverSide
Summary: Charles Ofdensen takes ecstasy at a party. Watch what happens.


Crazy... But this is what fanfic is about right. Don't own anything but creativity. Offdensen get's stoned and has so many regrets.

Pickles sings the ode to his alcohol and drugs just as before. The liquid encouragement he loved so, but it was said that he love drinking and doing drugs more than sex.

"Could that be possible; Charles Offdensen thinks to himself. Could he love the party life more than woman?"

The usual after party was swinging and pickles was hitting the pipe harder than he ever hit it before.

"What is it about drugs; he questions. Why is it that he loves it so much? I mean I've never done drugs before and I'm fine."

Charles fixes his suit as he watches the band in the huge Hotel party suite. He couldn't help but notice all of the woman who would pass him by. There were several classy looking woman but when he would approach them they would leave quickly. The band was playing the music so loud that the floors were vibrating. Nathan had one girl on a set of speakers and was banging her from behind as hard as possible. Charles could still hear he moans as he'd bang her harder and harder. The rest of the band enjoyed themselves.

He finally gets up and takes his tie off and unbuttons his shirt. Pickles notices Charles and smiles.

"This is gonna be fun; Pickles mumbles."

Charles looks at the assortment of alcohol on the table and takes a bottle of beer and cracks the top off. Pickles walks over and points at the bottle.

"That's some great stuff; Pickles jokes. Dude you remember that time you were palling around with us?"

"No; Charles replies. I've never palled around with you before."

"No Dude you totally did; Pickles replies with a huge smile. You banged like six bitches."

Charles looks at Pickles with a confused look on his face. Pickles moves close to Charles and hands him a tiny pill that was different colors.

"Dude take this; Pickles says in a low tone and in Charles' ear. This will make your night so much better."

Charles doesn't question the pill for a change and takes it. Charles chases the tiny pill with his beer and waits a moment but nothing happens right away. Suddenly the music seemed louder than usual and Charles leaves the room and goes into a bedroom and notices two women laying on the bed. He swallows hard and shuts the door.

"We've been waiting for you; one woman says."

She stands up and unbuttons her shirt half way. Her blond hair was long and perfect as it fell across her large chest. Her features were flawless, and her skin was perfect. The ecstasy was starting to kick in and the blonde caress his face with her hand and he shutters in pleasure. She smiles and touches him again and grabs his pants. He was rock hard and she liked it. The other woman a brunet gets off the bed and begins to take her clothes off. She had a huge chest, and was very proud to show him. She removes her shirt and her large breasts fall out.

Charles eyes widen and he starts to unbutton his shirt but the blonde stops him. The brunet takes her clothes off and sits on the edge of the bed and begins to play with herself. The blonde remover her clothes and begins to play with her brunet friend. Charles stands there hard and excited as he begins to take off his pants and boxers and stoke his hard penis. The two women walk over to him and remove the remainder of his clothes and they walk him to the bed. Charles grabs the brunet and pushes her over and gets on top and thrusts his penis inside of her and begins to pound her as hard as possible while he goes down on the blonde.

They both moan with pleasure as he takes turns pounding them for some time. The blonde was in a land of pleasure until her vagina was aching from the force of him pounding her. He penis was so large that it took forever for her to get use to it. Most of her moans were from pain. The brunet was a seasoned pussy. Charles favored the blonde over the brunet as her vagina was much tighter and her expressions showed. Finally the brunet gets tired and leaves the two alone.

The blonde was starting to bleed as he hammered from behind, but she was feeling so good that she didn't care. Every stroke that Charles made was like an orgasm in itself. He couldn't help but not go as fast as possible. The blonde was in a land of orgasms as Charles would reach over and play with clit that was so swollen he could find it with no problem. She arches her back and moans as she begins to cum on his huge cock. Charles gets curious and shoves his finger in her ass whole and she jerks from the surprise. He begins to finger her ass as he thrusts in and out of her.

He slides two fingers inside of her ass and she yelps from pain. He reaches around her and plays with her clit while he leaves his fingers in her ass and he continues to pound her. He pulls his penis out and starts to finger her ass more. He finally gets in three fingers and begins to finger her harder. She moans louder and continues to play with herself. He pussy was we from pleasure and she was aching.

Charles positions her and pushes the head of the penis in and she lets out another yelp. He jerks the his head in and out until she started moaning from pleasure. He pushes his penis in a little deeper and she moans louder. He continues to push in deeper and deeper inside of her ass causing her to cry from pleasure and pain at the same time. Charles continues to violate her ass until he couldn't take it anymore.

It was an hour before Charles finally ejaculated not caring at all what he had done to the poor girl. He wasn't thinking about anything else at that point. The blonde and himself pass out from exhaustion. The next morning he wakes up with the blonde in the bed.

Uncertain of what happened he sneaks out of the bed and dresses quickly before she wakes up. Upon leaving the room everyone in the hotel was watching the door and they all begin to cheer loudly. Feeling embarrassed he leaves the hotel room as quickly as possible.


End file.
